Lucy's Birthday
by snappyweaver
Summary: Ricky plans a special and erotic birthday for Lucy.


Lucy's Birthday

Lucy wanted to go into New York for her birthday, so Ricky made reservations to take her to a new swanky restaurant. Lucy's mother was visiting for a few days and would stay with Little Ricky after they spent a family day at the Connecticut zoo.

Lucy dried off from her bath, wrapped a towel around her still damp body, and walked into the bedroom. Ricky had just finished tying his blue tie and turned around with a broad smile, whistling at her. "Oh you", she giggled and waved him off. "After all of these years, really, Ricky."

Lucy sat at her vanity and began fixing her hair and make-up, and that's when she caught Ricky standing behind her, watching her in silence. He was almost leering at her as he did when they were first married. The way he stood in the distance, studying her in that bluish gray suit, that of which made her swoon. She looked at him through the mirror and asked, "Are you just going to stare at me?" She watched as he opened his nightstand drawer and went over to her. He knelt down before her and told her in a hushed tone, "Happy Birthday, sweetheart." Her face lit up upon taking the black velvet square box from him. "Go ahead", he said with a smile. "Open it."

She gave him a warm smile and then her trembling hand opened the lid of the box. Her blue eyes began to flood over when seeing the beautiful strand of pearls handsomely lying against the black satin bed inside. "Oh, Ricky", she murmured with her voice cracking. "Pearls - beautiful pearls." He gazed up at her while she released some tears. "Thank you, honey", she told him when running her fingertips over them. He lightly touched her cheek and brushed a tear back. "Nothing's too good for my sweet little wife on her birthday." He rose to his feet and said, "Let me put them on you."

He stood behind her, swept her hair back and placed a featherlike kiss along her neck, and then he opened her towel, allowing it to drape down the sides of the chair. His brown eyes pierced into her through the mirror as he took the pearls from the box and slowly laid them around her neck. When he clasped the back, the pearls settled just above her cleavage and pulsated against her milky skin as her heart raced.

He watched with a broad smile as she admired them in the mirror. After a moment he knelt behind her, gliding his smooth hand along her bare hip and spoke softly. "You better get dressed, honey, we have to leave soon." He gave her a few light taps against her tush and stood up. "I have to finish my hair and make-up first", she told him, still wearing the widest smile. He winked at her and said, "Ok, darlin, I'll go and see what your mother cooked for Little Ricky while you get ready."

Ricky got to the door and turned back to her. "Oh I almost forgot." He snapped his fingers. "When you dress tonight, wear something easily accessible and - no panties." She continued to work at her hair, not realizing what he had said to her - and then she snapped her head around to find a smirk on his face. "What?" Her eyes widened in shock. He laughed heartily and walked back to her. "You heard me - no panties", he said in a seductive tone and then he kissed her ear, gently grazing his teeth along the lobe.

Lucy stared at him in the mirror. "My god, Ricky, this is a swanky and very public restaurant, I can't"….he reached around and captured her lips to his, quieting her. After the soft and sensual kiss broke, he told her in a reassuring tone, "Relax, baby, I have rented us a private dining room." She gasped and jumped up from the chair. "Dear, God, Ricky – that had to cost a fortune!" He shook his head in disagreement and said, "Not at all, what I am paying for I have saved for this occasion - and I know the owner." He drew her into his arms, holding her close. "You forget, I have connections now, so please don't worry and let me give you a special night."

Ricky glanced at his watch and hollered up the stairs. "Come on, baby, we gotta get going." He turned away for a split second and then did a double take as he saw her appear and began making her way down the stairs, dressed in a strapless, loose fitting smoky gray dress. He shook his head in disbelief at the site of her walking toward him. "You look radiant", he told her as she stood in front of him.

Ricky drove along the country roads a ways before Lucy spoke up. "I just hope we don't get into an accident because if we do, it's going to be very embarrassing for me." Amused, Ricky laughed. "Honey, everything's going to be alright." He placed his hand on her leg and asked, "Do you recall last year when you surprised me along this road? You said you would let me pick the next spot." He glanced over at her silence and saw she seemed nervous as she always bit down on her lower lip when she felt uncertain about something.

Ricky pulled the car over and put it in park. She looked up at him and asked, "Why are we stopping?" He lightly touched her face and spoke softly, "Listen, sweetheart, you don't have to be concerned about this. Remember, I reserved our own dining room tonight - no one will see or hear a thing." She gave him a small smile of approval and told him, "We better get going, we wouldn't want to be late."

An hour later, Ricky drove up to the new place in New York City. It was the latest and greatest that specialized in steak and seafood on one side of the joint and a nightclub atmosphere on the other. The owner had accomplished something groundbreaking by adding small and romantic dining rooms for an extra price. This price also included a private wait staff, who would only arrive when called upon after serving the meals.

Ricky and Lucy walked through the door hand and hand. After Ricky checked in with the owner, the man himself escorted them to their dining room. Upon walking in, Ricky pulled the man aside to pay him and speak with him as Lucy took it all in. The little room was dimly lit and had candles on the table, off to the side was a small tray with champagne on ice next to two crystal glasses. The room was decorated in knotty pine, with the table and chairs to match.

The man left the room and Ricky then led Lucy by the hand and said, "Come here, baby. This is the best view of all the rooms here." They came to a double glass door, opened it and stepped out into the full moon. "Look at that New York skyline", he said when pointing off into the distance. "We have never seen it from this prospective before. And look over there, you can see our old apartment building." He gazed at her as she stood smiling from ear to ear. "Oh, Ricky, it's perfect, isn't it?" He took her into his embrace and said, "No, baby, you're perfect." And then he drew in and slowly captured her lips. Their tongues softy entangled and lovingly caressed each other as they held each other close.

After the kiss broke, Ricky put her in front of him and wrapped his arms around her as they gazed over the busy city under the full moonlight. She rested her head against his chest with a wide smile on her face. "Oh, Ricky, it's been a wonderful birthday. First the breakfast in bed you and our son made for me, family time at the zoo, and now the pearls and a private dinner." She pulled his arms tighter around her and looking up at him she whispered, "Thank you." He reached down and pressed his lips to hers with a soft kiss. "You're most welcome, my baby." And then he led her back in to the table.

Ricky pulled the chair out for his birthday girl and then sat across from her and said, "Well, let's look at the menus, shall we?" As they gazed over the menu, a waiter in a black tuxedo approached them. "Good evening", he said in a monotone voice. "Are you ready to order?" Ricky looked over at Lucy and asked her, "Are you ready, honey?" Lucy looked over at him and answered, "I'm trying to decide between the T-bone and the Prime Rib." Ricky nodded, "Ok while you decide I will order what I want. He looked up at the waiter and said, "I will take the Prime Rib dinner – the extra cut," he emphasized. "And medium well please." The waiter nodded. "Yes, sir." And then he glanced at Lucy. "And for you, ma'am." Lucy put her menu down and answered, "I will go with the Prime Rib as well, but just the regular cut, and make mine medium too please." The waiter wrote on his note pad and then looked at Ricky. "And what to drink, sir?" "We'll have coffee with dinner please."

The waiter excused himself and proceeded out the door when Ricky took the champagne bottle from the ice bucket. "Ready for a drink, sweetheart?" "Oh yes, please", she told him with a smile. After pouring the drinks, he asked, "Would you like to go back out on the balcony?" She nodded with a smile. He handed her a glass and they moved to the balcony to gaze at the moon shining bright over the city.

The couple stared at the moonlit skyline in silence for a moment before Lucy asked, "Ricky, aren't you going to hold me?" He gave her a wide smile, set their drinks on the railing, and answered, "Every chance I get." And then he put her in front of him and again wrapped his arms around her waist. "Is this better?" He asked softly against her ear. "Much", she said when pulling his arms tighter around her, as the chills ran rampant throughout her body.

She began to feel as though her knees would buckle from under her, a feeling that had only increased through the years every time she was in his arms. Sometimes the feeling was so wonderfully powerful, it would literally drive her to tears. Even after sixteen years of being married, she was still blown away by the love of this man – it was immeasurable and indescribable.

"Are you alright, baby?" He asked her gently, interrupting her focus. "I'm more than alright", she said with a dazed smile. He brushed his lips against the back of her neck and said in a hushed tone, "You're so quiet – I just wanted to be sure nothing was bothering you." She turned and nuzzled her face against his neck, and asked, "What could possibly be bothering me?" He held her tighter, just as he knew she liked and said, "Well, I wonder if my request was a bit much for you, that's all." She turned around to face him and ran her hands up and down the opening of his coat. "Maybe at first", she said softly when biting down on her lower lip. "I mean, I had to wonder if those men knew what we would be doing in here." He drove his hands up and down her back and quietly told her, "Oh, sweetheart, all they care about is the extra money they're making, nothing else matters to them." She nodded and said, "And then I remembered that you would never put us in a position where we could get caught – not intentionally anyway." He cupped his hands around her face and said, "Always remember that I told you when we first married that I would do everything possible to always make you feel safe, including when we make love." He drew in and captured her lips for a soft kiss and then added, "I meant every word of that, honey, and if you don't feel safe enough to do anything here tonight, then we won't." Just then they heard the waiter call, "Dinner is served."

Ricky pulled the chair out for his wife and sat back in his seat after putting their champagne glasses aside. "Would you require anything else, sir?" The waiter asked in his monotone voice. "That will be all, thank you." Lucy watched as the man left them alone, thankful again for the privacy. "The food looks scrumptious", she said when looking over her plate filled with the prime rib, baked potato and broccoli. "Yes, it does", Ricky said with a hungry smile. "And the prime rib is nice and thick too."

As Ricky and Lucy ate their meal, they said very little while enjoying every bite. Ricky stacked the dishes aside and took her hands in his from across the table. He gazed into her eyes and said, "Talk to me, baby. I don't want you doing anything that may make you feel uncomfortable, but you have to tell me what's on your mind."

Lucy suddenly busted out laughing. Ricky chuckled and asked, "What's so funny?" She began laughing so hard it brought tears to her eyes, causing Ricky to laugh even harder. "Baby", he paused to take a deep breath. "What is so funny?" She took a tissue from her purse and dabbed her eyes, calming down. "Oh I was just thinking about the question our son asked you earlier today." He sat in thought and then asked, "What question was that?" She bit down on her lip to keep from laughing again and answered with her voice cracking, "He asked you if you were going to give me a birthday spanking." She again broke into the laughter and said, "You – spitting your soda out after hearing his question." Ricky laughed right along with her. "Oh yeah, and the look on your mother's face too." Finally, they calmed and then Lucy told him, "You came up with a quick answer though, telling him that was only for kids."

A moment later, they were quiet and gazing at each other as he caressed her hands. Ricky spoke up and said in a seductive tone, "I wanted to get you alone so bad at that point." Lucy looked down as she felt a wet feeling between her thighs, taking her by complete surprise – as Ricky only spanks her for discipline reasons. She had never been turned on at the thought of him turning her over his knee, but that's what their marriage was like. Suddenly, this was different, more playful – and the way his brown eyes bared into her soul at that moment!

He removed his suit jacket and tie as he began to perspire. And then, Ricky looked down at his growing manhood, ready to bust out of his zipper. Suddenly, he let go of her hands, went to the door, put the do not disturb sign on the handle, and locked it. He silently made his way back to the table and stood in front of Lucy.

He extended his hands to her and helped her to her feet, pulling her into his embrace. "Do I get to spank my sexy birthday girl?" He asked softly against her ear, immediately causing her to gasp and cling to him from her approaching orgasm – again, taking her by surprise. A broad smile came across his face when he turned her around with her back to him. "I think someone is wet", he said in his teasing voice. He lifted her dress and slipped his hand between her thigh. "Oh yes", he said seductively. "You're dripping wet", he whispered in her ear. "I think we better take care of business right now", he told her with a growl.

A loud squeal escaped her throat as he moved her to the side, sat in the chair and put her across his lap. He slowly drove his hand under her dress, lifted the bottom and lightly began slapping her bare ass. She squealed in delight with every slap to her bare skin. She felt his hardness against her side as he continued to deliver her first birthday spanking. The louder she squealed the faster the slaps. And then he stopped and slid his hand down past her ass to her dripping creamy folds and slipped two of his fingers inside of her. "Oh, Ricky!" She cried out. With his free hand he delivered quick and light slaps to her ass as he fondled her inside, while she remained across his lap. "Tell me how much you like it, baby", he ordered when slapping her ass. "Oh, Ricky – yes, yes! Oh, Rickyyyyy!" She let out a blood curdling scream, when releasing her juices over his entire hand.

Ricky helped her up in a sitting position, still on his lap with her back to him. Lucy was dazed and light headed when she leaned against him. He cuddled her as she tried to catch her breath. "My goodness, baby, you like that, did you?" He asked her in his seductive tone. Still trying to catch her breath, she exclaimed, "It – was – mind – shattering!" He held her tighter with a smile of accomplishment and said, "I love it when you let all your defenses down and enjoy the moment. It's much more fulfilling for you."

"Stand up, baby", Ricky ordered when removing his shirt. Lucy stood up and he turned her toward him. She watched as he released his hardened manhood from his pants. He lifted the bottom of her dress and then placed both hands on her waist, lowering her over him. He sighed with relief as she covered his entire length, when straddling him. "Oh yes, baby", he said. "You're still wet and hot." He growled and moaned as he guided her up and down his shaft by holding her ass.

"Oh my God!" He exclaimed in a raised tone. His eyes widened as she pulled down the top half of her dress, and released her full breasts from their lacey prison. Ricky dove into the left breast, gently kissing and nibbling it, and when coming up for air he shouted words in Spanish, raising Lucy's sexual peak. "Oh, God, Ricky!" She arched her back and allowed him to pound against her. She cried out his name and begged him, "Ricky! Don't stop – more – more!" He then lifted her up on to the table with urgency and without disconnecting from her, knocking the dirty dishes all over the floor in their passion.

After sixteen years of marriage this man had to have her immediately and would not be denied. As his thrusts became harder and faster, her tears flowed, both from the wonderful passion and incredible desire she felt from her husband of all of those years. He was never forceful, but encouraging to her to let more sexual walls down, and feel safe in doing so.

"Oh my God, Ricky –Ricky!" She cried his name. Finally, he just couldn't hold back and spilled his explosion into her, while she lifted herself up in his arms, clinging to him and shouting his name.

Thirty minutes later, Ricky and Lucy were driving back home with smiles on their faces. Lucy broke the silence with her nervous tone, "Ricky, I hope they didn't figure out what we were doing." He placed his hand on her knee and said in a soft tone, "Come on, honey, with that nightclub next door, no one heard anything." She exhaled and asked, "Well, how on earth did you explain the broke dishes?" A smile of amusement came to his face when he answered, "I just explained that I was clumsy and they never thought twice about it."

After seeing the doubt on her face, Ricky pulled the car over and stopped the engine. "Honey", he said when lightly touching her face. "It's ok and very natural to have adventurous sex now and then." When she didn't respond, he drew in and pressed his lips to hers. When their kiss broke, he asked, "Are you going to deny that you enjoyed it?" She threw her head back against the head rest of the seat and answered, "No, I'm not going to deny that I enjoyed it, Ricky, I just want to be sure that what we do stays private." He gave her a turned on smile and gently told her, "I love how you still act coy after all of these years." She bit down on her lower lip, trying to keep from smiling. And then she looked over at him. "And I'm thrilled that you still desire me so much after all of these years." He reached for her and pulled her into his arms. "I'll always desire you, sweetheart."

Lucy pulled herself into Ricky's lap and cuddled against his shoulder. 'Thank you for everything today – and tonight", she told him when looking into his eyes. Ricky moaned with arousal and said, "Oh, it was my pleasure."


End file.
